


Stopping the Cycle

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: The Guide's Soulmate - A Trilogy [2]
Category: Way Walkers: University (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes precautions to hide those dashes on his wrist, telling me that he doesn't want people to pity him. As always, I play the stereotype. I tell him that it's a wonderful option, that everything he does is wonderful, but the truth is, I know it won't last. He'll find out the truth, he'll know that I lied to him eventually. When that does happen, I don't think I'll be prepared for his anger, the feeling of betrayal that will roll off of him in waves. He'll start to think twice about every bit of advice I give him, or he just won't ask for my advice at all. I'll have lost his trust for this life, until he dies, and he enters a new life as a new being. And when he does, the cycle will only start over again.</p><p>I suppose I must face facts. I haven't stopped the cycle. I've only delayed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopping the Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad person who apparently enjoys torturing innocent fictional Angel Guides. Does this make me a Red follower? (Probably. That scenario doesn't really come up in the game though...)

The day after I had lied to him, immediately the next morning as he woke up, Toan asked me a question that I... I really wasn't sure how to respond to. He sat up in his bed, blinking away the tiredness that remained from his rest.

"Good morning Toan!" I said cheerfully. I asked him if he slept well, being as happy as I was expected to be. He nodded in reply, glancing up at my wispy form for a moment.

"Hey, Cassiel, should I hide my timer?"

The question made me pause in my midair fluttering, and looked down at him.

"Why do you think you should do that?" I asked, trying to make the question non-judgmental, just curious. He gave a shrug, either not finding my question odd or just not caring.

"I don't want people to feel sorry for me. My mom and dad let me go my whole life saying that I was 'special', but they just didn't want me to be upset about never meeting my soulmate. I think it would be best if I started to wear long sleeves, to hide it"

Even if no one were to see the dashes, there was still the possibility of him reading about the true reason behind those dashes in a book. Now that he could see me, it meant his Talents would start to show soon, and he would, eventually, come across the events in one book or another.

Still, I did my usual excited flips and twirls as I replied.

"If you decide to hide them, that would be very nice of you to not want them to worry! I think everything you do is wonderful, though, so you should decide for yourself in the end!"

He rolled his eyes as he stood up and got out of bed.

"Well, then I think I should hide it. My friends, I won't need to worry about, but one day I'll meet new people who will be more careful, because they won't know how to act when they realize that I won't meet my soulmate. They'll just pity me..."

This poor boy, only ten at the time, for all his intelligence and wisdom that went beyond his years - A quality that showed in his rather mature way of speaking - truly believed that those dashes on his wrist were something to be ashamed of - something that he would be pitied for. And it was because I'd  _told_ him that it was. I had not used the word 'pity' or 'shame', of course, but the possibility of never meeting one's soulmate would make anyone sad.

How selfish was I? People paint Angel Guides in a way that makes us seem like friendly, selfless creatures, only doing things that will bring our Charge benefit and happiness. But me? I'd just crushed his heart, for my own gain no less.

I shoved the shame away. If I told him the truth now, he would be angry with me for ever lying in the first place. I can't hide it forever, but I suppose it's best to build his trust for now. That way, when he does discover the truth, he may listen to my reasons why I kept it from him.

* * *

When he was fourteen, he sat waiting for his turn at the trial. I could feel his anxiety seeping out of his body as he shifted nervously in his seat, tugging on his long sleeves that he'd taken to wearing in a hope of something to do.

"Will it be so bad if you can't go?" I asked. I knew he would be able to go, but I didn't want to tell him that. If I could, I would probably stop him from showing them that he's an Exemplary, but I doubt I could do that without him wondering why I would suggest that. He didn't even understand that he's an Exemplary Talent, but if I suggested that he only show them one or two of his Talents, well, even then, there is the possibility that he'd still be chosen...

Oblivious as he always was to my inner turmoil, he replied mentally, unable to respond verbally in the midst of so many people.

" _I might not get another chance, though_ " he'd thought. Since I had no idea how to respond to that, I went silent and continued to twirl about in the air, even as my attention was focused solely on my Charge, as it always was and always would be...

Ah, he was speaking with another young boy. I turned to the boy's Guide, talking to him in a way that our Charges wouldn't understand, but we certainly would.

"Hello! It seems our Charges will be good friends" I said, looking over at the two boys talking.

"It would seem so. They  _were_ siblings in one past life, you know"

I immediately remembered what the Guide was talking about. The boy was once one of the dark-skinned humans from Aralim, in his past life many generations ago. And in one of Toan's past lives, he was that human boy's elder sister. I remembered so many events of that past, and quite honestly it was my least favorite life that he had lead. It was filled with so much anguish and horror. I recalled the female face, crying as she mourned the loss of her dear brother, Tainted though he was, and I gave a small shiver, undetectable to my Charge.

"It was hard for me as well. But they have reborn, they will make new choices... That is what matters" my fellow Guide said, gaining my attention once more.

"Yes, that is true" I replied. The boy that Toan was talking to was called over for his interview, and he stood, bidding Toan good luck as both he and his Guide went in. Almost instantly my Charge's nervous energy returned. He sat, shifting every few moments in his chair in an attempt to calm himself.

" _Cassiel, will I make it?_ '" he asked me mentally. I knew the answer to that - Of course he would. He's  _Exemplary_ , and they always accept Exemplary talents. But before I could give a reply, he was called over.

He showcased to the judges his prowess as an Energy Empathic, the Ability he identified with most. When they asked him about what Talents he was lacking in, I could feel the tension on him as he tried to explain. The words of his old teacher, telling him to be humble during this trial went through his mind over and over. Finally, he spoke, in a small, meek voice.

"I'm not... Lacking in any of them. I'm capable with all of them" he said. The judges took a moment to talk amongst each other, whispering frantically before turning back to him.

"I don't suppose you'd have any trouble proving it?" the man in golden robes asked, a critical eyebrow raised.

"Of course not sir! I mean, I'm happy to!"

So I watched as he showcased his ability in all five Talents, showing them that he is indeed an Exemplary talent, sealing his fate of going to Tar'citadel.

The judges were enthusiastic about Toan's ability, then one - A woman in gold - asked him something that made him freeze again.

"Now, what would you consider to be your greatest flaw?"

"My... Flaw?" he asked, his voice quiet and small. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, all sorts of possible responses going through his mind.

"My teacher always told me that I shouldn't take things at face value. I'd always believe whatever someone would say, the instant they'd tell me"

Oh, I had dealt with _that_ side of him... I felt yet another wave of guilt hit me as I was reminded that I'd lied to him. I would never understand their obsessions with soulmates and timers, but it was a big deal to them. I knew that he would be upset, if he discovered that he had met his soulmate, that his soulmate was me... And, more than anything, that I had lied to him about it...

But it was something I'd already done, something I couldn't take back, no matter how much I wanted to. And trust me, I wanted to. There was nothing I wanted to do more than removing that memory of me saying that horrid lie from his mind.

While I was dealing with my personal Angel drama, Toan was sent from the tent, internally panicking about the response he'd given to that question as he waited for the results...

**Author's Note:**

> I've kinda put off working on this for a while, so looks like it'll be a twoshot. Otherwise it'll get deleted.


End file.
